The joker
by avengefallen
Summary: A tale of vampires,highschool drama, action, and love. Follow Ryan and Alex as they try to save the O.C from being attacked form the mysterious "joker"
1. The Mysterious Guy

This is my first story so be easy on me. This also doesnt really have anything to do with batman. Anyway, Im not good at spelling. I'm sorry, hope you enjoy.

** The Mysterious Guy**

A tall figure leaped across the tops of buildings with great speed, almost as if the darken figure was flying. As it was leaping it looked behind its shoulder to see it still was being followed, it then sped up its motion, trying to lose its chaser. The figure began to jump across buildings that were further apart from each other. Its method fail as the attacker easily leaped over the building and accelerate towards the shadowed figure. It was a clear night with the full moon big and bright, casting shadows everywhere. There was a slight breeze that swept through the two figure's hair.

"I'm tired of this shit. I'm just going for it," the chaser said aggravated. It landed on the next bulling that was long enough to sprint across. Then continued to gain speed and finally reached the end of the building. The mysterious figure crouched down and pushed off the edge of the building with its feet, sending it flying through the midnight breeze, while the other one looked over its shoulder again only to find its chaser in the air, to inches away from it and before he knew it the attacker was on top.

"Ah!! Eat shit!" he yelled and punched toward the attacker but was blocked and twisted behind him, down to the roof.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled.

"Why did you torch my house?" she asked with fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Fuck you!" he just replied.

"You little prick!" she said angrier than before and twisted his arm more until there was a pop like nose which caused the man to scream in pain.

"If you don't want more than tell me!" she screamed.

"The Joker," he whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I've had enough with you" she said and picked him up fast and before he had time to react she put both hands on his neck and twisted it. Then lying before her was a lifeless body. She started down at it and looked at her hands, noting that she had some kind of white substance on them and walked away.

Once she was backed to her burnt and broken house she flipped open her cell, opening to her contacts and looked up R. She scalded the numbers until she found the one she was looking for. She stared at it for a moment before dialing


	2. welcome back pt1

**Welcome Back**

"Thanks Ryan for letting me stay at your place until I can find another place to live," the girl stated as she through her dirtied clothes in the hamper.

"No problem Alex, it will almost be like old times. I miss them," said the sandy, colored hair boy.

Alex looked down at her clothes and continued to stare at them before asking, "How is Marissa? "

Ryan frowned a little and stared at the sadden girl. He knew Alex had always liked her and how much it hurt the blonde girl when they broke up. In fact it was one of the reasons she left Newport.

"You know I heisted to call and ask you if I could stay with you. Not because I didn't want to see my best friend again but because I knew it would hurt me to be back here." Ryan walked over to her and put one if his hands on her shoulder.

"I know and you probably don't want to hear this but in a way it's a good thing that it happened. I mean when you were bitten and turned into a half breed it would just have been extremely hard for you to leave. It would have hurt more and u needed to leave so you could gain control of your new thirst," he informed the blonde.

"Yeah I know, but still."

"Sooo, how is it?"

"I have it under control as long as I drink it at night, before I go to bed. I'm glad that asshole didn't burn my supply or I'd be in some trouble,"

"Speaking of which do you know who attacked you?"

"No, when I caught him all he said was the "Joker," he was messing with my head and believe me, I wasn't in the best of moods to be playing games so I killed him. But the strange thing is I found white paint on him," she sighed and ran her hands though her golden hairs.

"Same old Alex," Ryan laughed.

"What? He deserved it. He burnt down my house!" Alex yelled but Ryan just continued to laugh. Alex sighed again and started at the laughing boy.

"Tomorrow I'm going to meet Seth and Summer for lunch, you want to come?" Ryan asked as stopped laughing and headed out of the room.

"Is Marissa or any possible running into her going to happen?" Alex asked as she sat on her bed.

"No, she umm, is going shopping with one of her other friends and we will not be anywhere that she will be," he informed her.

"Yeah I'll go; I have to get new clothes anyway. I can't keep wearing the same outfit, especially now that it's dirty and I definitely can't keep wearing your clothes," she replied back.

Ryan was in the door way about to leave when he turned back toward Alex and said, "You know Alex, she once had broken my heart as you well know, but I eventually got over it and moved on."

With that said he finally stepped out of the room leaving Alex to herself. She then laid down on the bed and opened the draw that was next to her. She took out a small picture where the corners were black for being burned. It was a picture of her and Marissa happily smiling and holding hands. A single tear rolled downed her cheek as she put back the picture into its hiding place.

"I miss them too Ryan," she said out loud to herself and turned the light off.

Meanwhile, where Alex just had been, another dark figure stood on the building where there was now a lifeless body. Everything still was dark and the moon was still bright but casting a shadow. The figure looked upon the body and opened its cell.

"Sire, he failed his objective and ceases to live."

"He was weak and worthless anyway. I knew he wouldn't complete the mission I sent him on. Where is the target now?" the cold voice on the phone asked.

"I believe she is now in Orange County Sire."

"You believe! Or are you sure my Harvey!" the voiced asked angrily.

"No I'm sure, she's there," on the other side of the phone there was a wicked smile unlike any other.

"Excellent," whispered the voice before continuing to say, "head back home my dearest Harvey, you have done well."

"Well I have had fun guys but I'm beat," Alex said tiredly.

"Already baby?"Marissa asked.

"Playing all those games and winning you that giant teddy bear took a lot out of me," Alex laughed.

"I'm tired too, I'll head back to the house with you," Ryan added.

"You want to come and sleep over Riss?" Alex asked.

"I kinda wanted to stay at the fair a bit longer. I'm not really ready to leave yet," said Marissa with a sad kind of tone.

"Ok I don't mind. I'll stay with you until you want to leave," Alex replied sweetly. Marissa sighed and stared into Alex's caring blue eyes.

"Alex I need to talk to you," she said and pushed aside Alex so they could talk alone.

What's wrong? Are you alright?" Alex could see her hazel eyes were filled with hurt and she wanted to know the cause of this so she could help the girl that she loved more than anything.

"Alex, I…we…we need to break up," she stammered. Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears begin to fall from her now cloudy, blue eyes. Upon hearing those words escaping from her lover's mouth her heart instantly shattered.

"P...please doesn't do this Marissa," Alex cried and pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alex I can't do this," Marissa began to cry and ran away from the situation. Summer, being Marissa's best friend ran off to find Marissa and Seth being Summer's boyfriend went with Summer, leaving just Ryan and a broken hearted Alex.

"Why, Ryan? Why did she do this? Did I do something to make her," she said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Alex. I don't know what to tell you. I mean this happen to me and Marissa. She can be a heart breaker," Ryan sighed.

"Come on let's get you home," Ryan said. As the two made their way home they heard a strange sound. It was a low sound but was loud enough for someone passing by to hear. At first it sounded like a whimper or moan but then turned into a growl.

"Do you hear that?" asked a tear stained Alex.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything. Oh wait, the noise that sounds like an animal feeding?" Ryan asked Alex.

"Yeah, it's coming form over there," pointed Alex. She began to walk over to the sound but was surprised when she saw a man hovering over a limp body. She shouted and the man directed his attention toward her. She could see a crimson colored liquid around and dripping from his mouth. Before she could react the man was on top her. He was too strong for her to fight off while Ryan was trying his best to get him off of her but was failed miserably. He was too strong even for him to fight off.

"Fresh blood," The man hissed and smiled. Alex's eyes widen when she saw a pair of bloody fangs. The beast made a horrible screeching sound before digging its razor, sharp fangs into Alex's neck. Blood begin to slowly roll down her neck and on to the ground. The man kept feeding on her until he was distracted by a hard hit to the head. The monster redirected his attention to a sandy haired boy. He 

jumped in the air and landed on top of Ryan. It was just about to bite him when a metal object was jabbed into his skull, which caused the human like beast to fall off Ryan and onto the ground beside him. He sat up to see Alex standing in front of his feet and before he could ask if she was alright she fell to the ground.

"Alex. Alex!" yelled Ryan.

"I'm up stop shouting," Alex mumbled into her pillow.

"Get up were going to meet Seth and Summer remember," he told her.

"Right, how could I forget," said Alex as she slowly sat up.

"Here wear these. There more your style than my other clothes," Ryan said and through the clothes at her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey you alright? Your all sweaty," he asked concerned

"Yeah I just had that stupid dream again," she frowned. Ryan looked at his friend with worried look before exiting the room. Once he had left she got ready for the day.

Ryan and Alex finally arrived at their distention where they found Summer and Seth at a table located by the water.

"Oh, my, god, Seth, look who came with Ryan," Summer said in disbelief.

"What?" He asked and turn his attention to where Summer was looking.

Oh my god is right," Seth said in shock.

"Alex, hey! It's good to see you again man," Seth said and hugged Alex.

"It's good to see you again Seth," Alex smiled and hugged back.

"Oh my god Alex!" squealed Summer and squeezing her with a bone crushing hug.

"Ok Summer it's really good to see you too but I think you may have blown my ear drums," Alex said rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry it's just we haven't seen you in like… forever and damn girl u look hot in those clothes," She smiled. Alex couldn't help but laugh upon hearing that.

"So what brings you back to good, old Newport?" Seth asked as he put one of his arms around Alex's shoulder.

"Seth," Alex warned him.

"Rrright," he said and removed his arm.

"Ryan why didn't you tell us that Alex was back?" Summer asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story," They both answered.

"Well we have time," Summer smiled. So Alex and Ryan begin to tell the couple with some minor details left out about how Alex ended back in Newport.

"Oh my god thats horrible," Summer said flabbergasted.

"So you will be staying with Ryan for a while, huh?" Seth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like it," Alex answered.

"Sweet! All three of us hanging out again, just like it used to be," Seth said excitedly.

"Ok guys it's really nice catching up with you but I really need to get some new clothes cause of the stupid fire," A frustrated Alex said.

"Oh can I come with? I love clothes shopping plus I need new clothes," Summer said both happily and disgusted with the lack of her new clothes.

"Umm, yeah sure, as long as you don't pick out my clothes," Alex said eyeing Summer.

"Deal," Summer agreed.

Summer and Alex left saying their byes to the boys and headed to the mall.


	3. welcome back pt2

"OH MY GOD ALEX, this would look so hot on you!" the shorter girl squealed.

"Summer you promised," Alex sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry I just can't help myself when it comes to clothes," Summer informed the blonde.

"Oh wow those shoes are so hot!" she said and ran off to them.

Alex just watched the girl run to the shoes and rolled her eyes. She then walked over to the shirts where she saw her favorite skateboarding company, Darkstar. She picked up the black t shirt that had a knight on it and smiled. It reminded her of the time when she had ripped her favorite Darkstar shirt skateboarding with Seth. She was skating the pool when she fell off her board and her slim body skid on the concrete. From the fall she had some tears in the shirt that made it not wearable.

"I really miss skating, I haven't done it in a while since that night," she said with a much sadden look upon her face and she picked up the shirt.

"Get me out of here before I buy the whole place." Summer said walking up to Alex as the blond chuckled.

While Alex continued to chuckle she went to turn around but only to bump into a platform with a manikin on it, nearly knocking it over. Alex used her good reflexes to catch it and put it back into its rightful place.

"Stupid manikin," the annoyed blonde said angrily.

Suddenly out of the corner of Alex's eye she saw a tall brunette walking by then stopped. Alex automatically turned away from the girl in hopes she wouldn't see her

"Hey sum!" the tall brunette said excitedly.

"Riss!" Summer screamed and hugged the girl.

Alex prayed that Marissa wouldn't see her even though there was the manikin right in back of her. Alex's heart ached and started to hurt all over again when she saw Marissa. The last time she saw her love was when they had broken up and she had to leave O.C. She just wanted to get out of this situation and hide in her room so she would never have to deal with this again. Unfortunately today was not Alex's day.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you here of all places. I mean I never thought I'd see you here," Marissa told Summer.

Summer laughed," Me either but to my surprise they have some really hot shoes. Besides I wouldn't have even glanced at this store if I wasn't with Alex.

"Oh please god, don't do this to me. Haven't you tortured me enough? I'm already dealing with so much," Alex pleaded and begged.

She was so angry and just wanted to get out of there. She hated this situation and at this very moment she wished she had never came back to the O.C. Meanwhile Marissa's face lightened up when she heard that Alex was with her best friend.

"Really? Where is she?" Marissa asked and started looking around the store for the tall blonde.

Fortunately for Alex that platform with the manikin in the front of Marissa, was block her view of Alex and instead of hating the manikin she was very thankful for it. Only her luck didn't last very long when Summer pointed out that she was right next to her and pulled her away from the manikin.

"Shit," Alex thought.

"YO," Alex said as if she didn't care that the girl she loved was standing right in front of her.

"Hey," Marissa said softly with a shy smile.

"How are you?" she asked while biting her lip, barely noticeable.

Alex too concerned about wanting to leave missed this little action but of course Summer didn't. She closely watched the two just hoping sparks would fly again or something. She knew Marissa was never the same when the two broke up and she honestly was hoping for them to get back together. She had never seen Marissa happier than when Alex and her were together. Summer knew her best friend hadn't been truly happy since that night and the day Alex left. She wanted her to be happy again and quite frankly she really didn't like the guy Marissa was with now. He was too shady and mysterious she could see that her friend wasn't really happy with him.


	4. welcome back pt3

Hey guys im really sry i havent updated in forever if just somethings came up, big things and it prevented me form updating.

Anyway thx for the reviews hope u enjoy this chapter.

Marissa on the other hand was excited and nervous. She was happy that Alex was back but she was nervous to see her ex. When she finally saw Alex step away from the manikin Marissa felt like a little, school girl with a crush. She had butterflies in her stomach, her palms were a little sweaty and she was so very nervous. Her eyes began to move up and down Alex's slim body. She saw Alex's beautiful, blond hair that had once been long but was now short. She was also wearing a black baseball cap. Marissa's eyes met with the blonde's stunning, blue ones and her butterflies grew stronger. From there her eyes caught Alex's lips and just then she missed the feeling of Alex's soft, warm, lips brushing up against her own. Marissa's eyes continued to travel down Alex's body to her flat and slim, built stomach. Seeing Alex wearing a white wife beater that clung to her body and black slim fit jeans made Marissa bite her lip again. She forgot just how hot Alex was. Suddenly Marissa remembered seeing Alex's bare stomach for the first time when they were at the beach. Her thoughts began to wonder when she was knocked out of her trance by Alex's question.

"Her eyes, there even more beautiful than I remembered and her body its…No I can't be falling for her again not when I'm so close to being over her,"

"Fine you?" Alex asked not realizing Marissa was checking her out.

Alex didn't really want to hear how Marissa's life was good and how happy she was with her new boyfriend, (if she had one.) She wanted to hear that Marissa's life was crappy and miserable. Just like hers. Alex wanted Marissa to hurt as much as she was still hurting from their breakup. Alex also wanted Marissa to hurt so she would feel that Marissa had once loved her and was not just being used like she felt.

Before Marissa could answer Alex's question, a tall guy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby, thought I'd lost ya there for a sec," smiled the guy and then kissed Marissa on the lips.

Alex grew angry she already hated the spot she was in and now to see this guy she didn't even know kissing the girl she loved broke what little bit of strength she had to be confronting Marissa.

"Umm, hey," Marissa said cutting the kiss short.

"You going to introduce?" the guy asked coolly.

"Oh, yeah, Well you already know Summer and over there, that's Alex," Marissa said.

"I'm Danny, Marissa's boyfriend," he informed them before Marissa could say anything.

Alex just couldn't take it anymore. She hated knowing Marissa had moved on and she just couldn't. She hated seeing another person touching and kissing her. She couldn't bear if any longer. She felt so trapped she just needed to get away before she would have a break down.

"Fuck this I've had enough," she said to herself and walked pasted Summer, Marissa and her boyfriend.

"Yeah sorry guys I got to go, I'll catch up with you later Summer," Alex yelled as she left the three of them.

Summer frowned she knew just what happen. She thought things were going well until Danny showed and ruined it all.

"I'll catch you guys later. Alex my ride home," Simmer said then ran after Alex while Marissa's heart ached. She wanted to be the one going after Alex.

"Damn that guy, things looked like they were going well. I hope she is ok," Summer said concerned. She found Alex sitting in her jeep. Summer couldn't tell is she was angry, sad, hurt; she just had no emotion on her face. Summer opened the passenger side door and climbed into the jeep.

"Hey," she said softly once she was in.

Alex didn't say a word she just blankly started in front of her. Once again she felt as if her world was crashing down once again. She knew she should have never came back, but Alex had to, but her place was burnt down and she had nowhere else to go. Summer had never seen this side of Alex. She was blank and it worried her. She didn't know what she was feeling and because of that she didn't know how to help the broken hearted blond.

Alex started the jeep and as she continued to look straight ahead she said, "I'm going to drive you home now." Summer just nodded.

Alex walked into Ryan's house and went to her room. She sat on her bed with her hands on her head as she looked down at the floor. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Why?" Alex asked and got into bed; hoping she would fall asleep and the pain would just go away for a little. After a little while she finally fell asleep.

The Next morning, darken clouds covered the sky making everything look gloomy and depressing.

"I'm just worried about her Ryan you should check up on her," a concerned voice stated.

"She's fine Summer, she's just sleeping but to make you feel better I will check up on her," The sandy, colored hair boy replied.

"ok thanks Ryan," Summer said and hung up the phone. Ryan knocked on Alex's door but there was no answer. He knocked again but there was still no reply so he open the door only to find that Alex had left and all that was left was a note.

The note said, "Ryan thanks for letting me crash at your place. I'm going back home. I'll fine another apartment even if I have to sleep in the streets for a little. I should have never come back Ryan to many painful memories and I know I'll just keep on ending up running into her. Thanks again, Alex.

It had gotten a lot darker then before and the clouds look as if they would open up at any moment. The wind started to pick up and become quite rough. While the waves crashed fiercely on the sandy beach.

Alex walked on a little path by the ocean with a bag of her things in hand when she became hungry. Only this hunger wasn't for food but for blood, for human blood. Her body hungered for it and she hate that it did. Alex knew if she didn't eat soon her body would take over causing her to feast on human. She opened a black container and drank the blood from it. She hated what she had become, she hated how she needed this, needed it to live as if it was a drug. She couldn't stop thinking about how much her life sucked and about Marissa, about the break up. How after it how she was left with a broken heart that seemed it would never mend. How she became a broken women, just a mere hollow shell. How after the break up her life turned for the worse.

Just then a crack of thunder roared like an angry lion across the darken sky as bolts of lightning danced across it. The wind now howled across Orange County as it whipped through trees and Alex's golden strains. The wind knocked off her hat and blew down on the sand of the beach. Alex went toward her at on the beach when she noticed two people beating up a woman. She ran over to the scene and yelled.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screamed as she pulled the two off of the much frightened girl.

"Itssss the half breed the master told us about," hissed the one person.

"Heh, its ma lucky day. Dips you can have that one. This one is mine," the tougher looking one said.

"You want a piece of me vamp! Come and get me you fucker!" Alex yelled over the thunder.

"I bet you have the sweetest blood," the monster stated and ran towards her.

Ran started to pour down from the sky and all over the OC. He tried to tackle her and dove for her waist but Alex jumped over him. She grabbed the back of his black leather jacket and kicked him. He fell to the ground but rolled and jumped back up. He ran at her again only this time when he met her halt way he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He wrapped one of his arms around her neck and begin to choke her. Alex struggle for air and was trying to break his hold. She finally was able to break free by kicking his knee making it go backwards. The beast screamed out in pain and stumble back a little. Alex ran up to him and tried to punch him but he used his arm to block the punch. He then punched Alex in the face. This caused her to become off balanced which help him to land a right hook on her face. She fell to into the sand. Her face covered in blood that trickled onto the sand.

"The master said you'd be good. But he gave you too much credit," he said as he walked up to the beaten girl. He grabbed her hair and sniffed her.

"mmmmm half breed you smell so yummy," he laughed and tilted her neck to bite it but before he could he stopped and fell to his knees. Alex had stabbed him in the chest with her claws. She slowly got up still bleeding and wobbly walked over toward the girl. The other vampire had a look of fear spread across his face as she pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"D…D…Don't… K… Kill me please," he begged

"Who's you master!" she yelled fiercely

"No I can't he'll kill me," he replyed.

"You're dead if you don't tell me," she said as moved her claws closer to him.

"Ok ok, his name is joker," he informed her .Alex set him back down on the ground.

"You make me sick all of you. Your kind, your, master burned my house down and tried to kill me! Why the fuck would I let you live!" Alex said enraged as she rammed her claws into his chest instantly killing him.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked to the girl on the ground.

"My side hurts," she said as she could barely talk. Alex saw that her shirt was covered in blood. She lifted up her shirt to see the wound. It was bad so bad that Alex knew she wouldn't make it.

"They came, they came and killed my mom, my dad and my brother. I ran and tried so hard to get help but they got to me before I could," the girl cried.

"There all gone, my family all gone," she cried harder. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face like a river. Then she started choking and coughed up blood. Alex picked up her and ran to the nearest hospital.

Alex sat in one of the hospitals chairs with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company and they weren't doing a good job.

"That could have been Ryan, Summer, Seth or it could have been," Alex paused for a second before continuing.

"Marissa," she said worriedly. Just then the doctor came out and told her that the girl had not made it. She got up from the chair and walked out of the hospital.

Outside the sky was still dark, the wind still howled, the rain still poured, the thunder still roared and the lighting still danced across the sky. Alex stood in the rain for a minute.

"It could have been Marissa, they could have attacked Marissa. She could have been that girl, she could have died," Alex said horrified.

"But it wasn't her. I won't let that ever happen to her or my friends. I will protect them. I won't let any of those bastards ever touch her," Alex said strongly as she tightened her fist.


	5. welcome back pt4

Ryan had looked for Alex to try to talk her out of leaving but had no luck in finding her. When it started to rain he headed back to his place in defeat. Ryan looked at the picture of him and Alex. He missed the way things used to be, how Alex used to be so happy. He couldn't understand why Marissa broke up with her. He thought Marissa was really in love with the blonde and then out of the blue she just called it off. Ryan thought he could see the love for Alex in her brown eyes.

"I guess I was wrong," he sighed and turned the T.V on.

"Today, proximately 9:00pm three women were brutally murder outside of the Pink Pony night club. The only thing found at the crime scene was a white residue and red paint smeared across the victim's mouth along with Joker carved into their stomachs. There are no suspects at this time and Police are investigating this matter," The news reporter informed.

"Another murder? "he asked himself just as he heard a knock at the door. He got up to open it. He opened the door to find a very soaked Alex. She was soak from the rain but also blood.

"What happen are you hurt?"He asked concerned.

"It's not mine. It's this girl's I tried to save from those monsters," stated Alex in anger.

"She died. Ryan that could have been Marissa, it could have been any of you guys. I'm not going to let that happen. I have the power to stop them. I need to protect her. I need to protect the girl I love even if she doesn't feel the same about me Ryan, "The determined blonde said.

"Well then Alex you are going to have to go back to school if you gonna keep an eye on her," Ryan informed her.

"I'll do it if it means keeping her safe no matter how much I hate school," The blonde replied.

"I think we need to figure out who this joker person is. He seems to be the cause of all these attacks," Ryan informed Alex.

"We shouldn't worry about this tonight though. You have had a long day. Get some sleep," he added.

"Yeah, ok. Night." Alex agreed and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and took out a clear bag. The stuff it contained made the bag look red. She opened the bag and started to drink from it.

"And tomorrow well get you back into school. Oh and Alex welcome back," he told her.

Alex didn't say anything and finished the bag of blood. She whipped her mouth and walked to her room. She then changed into a black tang top and a pair of boxers. After that Alex climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

"Alex! Alex wake up!" a boy yelled looking at the still girl.

"She's ok. Her body is beginning to change. She will wake up in a few hours," a voice said.

"How is she fine she bleeding a lot! And who the hell are you,"

"Once her body adopts she will be fine." The voice stated.

"Move I need to get her to a hospital!" the boy yelled

"Have you not been listening to me boy. You can't take her to a hospital they can't help her. Her genes are being changed. She is now a half breed of human and vampire. Very few humans can this happen to. Regular human would have died. She is as you would say, lucky. If you that worried about her come with me," the tall man replied.

"You never answered me, who are you?"

"I am Craven. I am too a half breed," he said.

"Why should I trust you?" the boy asked.

"Because she will need blood to survive and I am the only one who can help her," the man informed him again.

"Ryan? Where are you," Alex asked. By now she had stopped bleeding and her wound was reduced to, two tiny, parallel marks. Around her neck she was covered in dry blood. Ryan was amazed that she healed so fast. He then picked her up and started walking to his car.

"I'm taking her," Ryan said.

"You're making a very unwise choice boy," the tall man said and then disappeared into the dark alley.

Ryan drove like a mad man to get to his house. Once he got home he laid Alex on his couch. He had noticed the blonde's skin had become pale and her veins could be easily seen. She didn't look well at all.

"I need water. My throat burns. My body aches so bad," Alex barley managed to say. Ryan rushed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Alex downed it but it only made her throat burn worse. Alex screamed in pain and poor Ryan didn't know what to do. On the way back to the kitchen Ryan accidently dropped the glass and it broke. He bent down to pick up the pieces and ended up cutting himself.

"Shit!" he yelled in anger.

All of a sudden Alex seemed to spring to life as she smelt the sweet aroma of the fresh blood. She rose up from the couch and slowly walked into the kitchen where Ryan was. The scent of his blood was calling her, telling her to feed her hunger. Alex's new blood lust took control of her and she pounced on top of Ryan. She grew a pain of fangs and was just about to bite into Ryan's flesh when Alex was suddenly stunned. She fell to the floor and standing in front of Ryan was Craven.

"I told you it was not a good idea," He told Ryan and knelt down to Alex.

"Don't worry she will be fine," said Craven. He opened a small vile with a red liquid and fed it to Alex's lips.

"Now maybe you will listen," Here take these," Craven said and through red bags on him.

"She will need to drink blood or she will attack innocent people. Make sure she knows to drink every night," Carven informed.

"I'll b on my way now. I have a feeling will be meeting again," with that said Craven left.


	6. The Dance

Beams of light from the radiant sun slipped between the cracks of the blinds and fell upon Alex's face. She squinted as the light hit her clear, blue eyes. The blonde made her way to the kitchen where Ryan was.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," Alex groaned.

"Today were going to get you back into school," the sandy, haired boy informed her.

"Ugh don't remind me," Alex said.

"Get dressed so we can go," Ryan stated.

"Yeah yeah," the blonde replied.

After a few hours everything was set and Alex was back in the place she hated with a passion, high school. She hated the teachers, the kids the work, just everything about high school.

"So now you're going to have to face Marissa, Alex," Ryan stated.

"I know, it's gonna kill me to see her wither boyfriend," said Alex making a face at the word boyfriend.

"At least when I start 2marrow it's Friday," Alex happily said. The two of them then headed back home.

The next morning Alex's alarm clock started ringing and Alex was soundly sleeping though it. Ryan on the other hand was not. He got up from his room and headed towards Alex's room.

"Wake up. Come on, get up," he said groggily. Alex was like a rock she didn't move. So Ryan began to shake her. This worked and Alex moaned tiredly.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"Its school time, so get up," He yawned.

"Ugh fine," she said annoyed and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet to find something to wear. Alex finally decided to wear her black darkstar T-shirt and blue jeans. After that she headed to the kitchen where she found Ryan.

"God I forgot how much I hated getting up this early," Ryan nodded in agreement as the two of them headed out the door to the jeep.

They arrived at school and stepped into Alex's worst nightmare. The halls were filled with kids, lockers were being slammed and teachers were on the lookout. Just as she walked a little bit more into the jungle know as school she saw a kid being bullied. Alex walked right up to them and told them to knock it off.

"What are you going to do about it? Your just a stupid bitch," the kid said and high fived his friend.

Upon hearing this Alex became furious and pushed the kid hard up against the locker. The kid had a look of surprise on his freckled face. He then tried to push her away but Alex was much stronger than him.

"If I ever catch you bothering anyone else you will be sorry," she yelled at the kid and then let him go.

Alex started to walk away when she heard the kid say to his friend,"Stupid cunt."

She walked right back over to the kid and her fist met with his stomach. He fell to the ground and curled up into a ball.

"And if I ever catch you calling me this to me again it will be a lot worse next time," she angrily said and walked away. Ryan just looked down at the kid and then went to catch up with Alex.

"And what are you going to do when he tells someone about what happened. Shouldn't you be keeping a low profile?" Ryan asked.

"Trust me he won't tell anyone, he's chicken shit."

"Alright if you say so, I'll catch you later and try to stay out of trouble," Ryan smiled as she turned and walked down the hall.

"She's worse than I ever was," he shook his head.

Alex made her way to her first class which was history and on her way she saw Marissa. She ducked by an open locker in hope that Marissa wouldn't see her.

"Damn just my stupid luck," She said when the brunette walked into the class she too was supposed to be in. Alex took a deep breath and entered the class.

Marissa's heart skipped a beat when she saw that Alex walk in as if it were some kind of dream. Her eyes were glued to the blonde as she took a seat in the back of the class room. Marissa took this as a second chance to make things right with Alex and she was now on a mission.

"How do I go about talking to her? I mean I can't just march right up to her and expect her to talk to me, or can I?" Marissa asked herself.

"Plus she didn't seem happy to see me when we met at the mall. Of course not, I broke her heart, how could she not," she sadly thought.

"If she doesn't I will just keep trying. Alright at the end of the period I will go and talk to her," she said with courage.

"Marissa, Marissa," Summer said trying to get her friends attention but failed. Summer then took her hand and softly shook the girls shoulder.

"Oh, Summer, hey. I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Marissa finally responded.

"Yeah I know you were too busy day dreaming," Summer said.

"Sorry."

"Its ok I just wanted to know if you wanted to be partners for this project."

"Yeah, sure Sum," Marissa replied. Just then the both of them heard their teacher say he was going to pick partners for this assignment. Upon hearing this Summer pouted.

"I hate when he picks partners for us. Last time I got partnered up with what's his face, the one who picks his nose and eats it. Isn't he a little old to still be doing that?" She stated.

"I think his name was Matt," Marissa whispered as the teacher started calling out names.

"Ok the partners are as followed, Tom and Chris, Sam and Jake, Summer and Mat, Page and Trish…." Summer frowned as Marissa laughed.

"This sucks," she said with her head on the desk.

"Alex and Marissa…." Both Marissa and Alex didn't hear the rest of what their teacher was saying because now they were too distracted by their own thoughts. Marissa was thrilled and thinking about what good luck she has while Alex was thinking the exact opposite.

"What! I wanted to get close but not this close. God I have the worse luck," Alex said and smack her forehead.

Summer once again saw her best friend's face light up which made her smile. She glanced over to Alex just in time to see her smack her forehead.

"I hope this is a sign that they will get back together, but in the mean time it's going to be fun watching them," Summer thought to herself.

40 minutes later the bell that told everyone class was over rang and students poured out of the door, leaving just Alex and Marissa. The blonde decided to go and talk to Marissa since they are going to be working together anyway. She picked up her books and made her way over to Marissa.

"Hey," Marissa smiled.

"Hi," Alex said.

There was an awkward pause before the brunette said "So were partners."

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around the room while Marissa kept shifting her weight. If anyone were to walk into the room at this moment they would be able to feel just how awkward the situation was.

"Yup," the blonde said.

"I'll call you so we can set up when we both can work on it," Marissa stated.

"Ok, here let me give you my number."

Alex was about to write it down when Marissa told her she still had her number. Alex was shocked and didn't know why the skinny, brunette still had her number.

Marissa then started heading for the classroom door and then stopped before it to say,

"Hey Alex, there's a school dance tonight and it would be cool if you came."

"Dances aren't really my thing." Marissa's beautiful eyes showed disappointment in them but Alex was too into her thoughts to see this.

"I probably should go. Dances are like a feeding ground for vampires," She thought.

"I know they aren't but you still should come. Besides you have never been to one of my dances."

"Yeah maybe I'll come," Alex said.

Marissa smiled before saying, "Great."

"Yeah, well I'll see you around," the blonde waved off Marissa and left out the door.

"Ok," She softly said.

She was hoping to ask Alex to walk her to her next class but before she could ask Alex had already left. But not even a second had passed and she was met by Summer who had been spying on the two.

"Sum we need to go shopping for tonight. I want to wear something different, something…."

"Eye popping?" added Summer.

"Yeah."

"And this wouldn't be because of a certain blonde would it?" Summer smirk.

"No Sum, I'm just in the mood for something different that's all. Besides, I have a boyfriend who's taking me to the dance," Marissa told her, but Summer smiled because she knew that wasn't the case.

She knew her friend very well and Marissa only wanted "something different," to wear when she wanted to look sexy and get someone's attention and she knows its Alex's attention she wants, not her boyfriend's.

"Looks like I'm gonna be playing cupid!" Summer excitedly said to herself.

"But I'm going to probably need Seth's help," she thought.

It was finally lunch where Alex found herself waiting on a very long line with Ryan and Seth.

"Ughhh, from now on I'm brining my own lunch," Alex stated frustrated.

"You'll get used to it," Seth said as he put his arm around Alex.

"Seth, arm," she said.

"Right, sorry."

Once they finally got there food they picked a table and sat down.

"So I heard you kicked some guy's ass today," said Seth.

"That was you?" the kid next to Seth asked.

"Uh, yeah it was."

"That guy is a pussy. Getting beat up by a girl," another guy added. Alex just rolled her eyes and continued to dip her French fry into some ketchup.

"Hey, she's not a girl."

"Seth!" Alex laughed and threw her roll across the table toward him. In return he threw something at her but ended up missing and hitting someone else. It was like a chain reaction because that person threw his rice at Seth but since both Seth and Alex ducked it hit a girl and before they knew it there was a food fight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a voice screamed before getting tons of pudding thrown at him. Food was flying everywhere, hitting the walls the floor and the ceiling. Some kids were taking cover behind a table throwing creamed corn at unsuspecting victims. No one was safe.

"OH, MY GOD! I can't believe this is happening," Summer said trying to avoid the flying food as her and Marissa ducked behind a table.

"Maybe will end up on high school stories or something," Marissa calmly said while throwing her unwanted spinach.

"Don't do that!" Summer said hiding under the table. "This is so going to mess up my hair!" she yelled annoyed.

"Look at what you two started," Ryan laughed behind their table.

Seth and Alex both looked at Ryan who amazingly had no food on him. Then they both looked at each other and smiled devilishly before attacking Ryan with mashed potatoes. The fun continued until some poor kid accidently threw a handful of peas at the principle. Everything stopped dead in its tracks.

School had ended early because of the fight and Ryan, Alex and Seth all walked outside still covered in food. The sun hit their eyes making them all squint.

"Ughhh, sun why are you so bright?" Seth asked holding up his hand.

"You know I think that's the most fun I've had in a while," Alex informed the two.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself because I'm a dead man once Summer finds out I helped start the fight."

"You did what!" yelled Summer hitting Seth as her and Marissa walked up to them.

"See. Owe, Owe!" Seth said as he tried to get Summer to stop attacking him.

"So you and Seth started the fight huh?" Marissa smirked.

"Yeah we did," Alex laughed.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She said as she looked straight into blue eyes. Alex just stared back into Marissa's brown eyes and right at that moment all Alex wanted to do was kiss; and tell the girl in front of her how much she loves her. She couldn't help but think and feel like that. Marissa always had some kind of effect on her. She used to love it and now she hates it because it makes her heart begin to hurt.

Just like now, her heart started to hurt while she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. That all too familiar pain that she never wanted to come back was indeed back and all because she couldn't do the one thing that she wanted to do more than anything.

"You better go get Summer before she kills Seth," Alex said trying to hide the pain away.

"Yeah I probably should. I'll see you tonight," the brunette smiled and walked toward Summer who was now hitting Seth with her purse.

"Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning!" Summer yelled.

"Hey, you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get ready for the dance," she said as they got in the jeep.

Later that night

"So how did your first day go anyway," Ryan asked as Alex tossed him a wooden stake.

"Sucked, but the food fight didn't make it so bad," she replied.

"So you think we'll get any action tonight?"

"If by action you mean getting laid, probably," she smiled knowing that's not what he meant. Ryan smiled too as he saw a little bit of the old Alex shining through all the hurt.

"I havent heard a comment like that from you in a while."

"Yeah, well you can't be miserable forever," she informed him as she grabbed her jacket.

"But I really don't know if any will even show."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ryan said as they both walked out the door.

Later that night

Marissa was looking at all of the people dancing, trying to find a glimpse of the blonde but had no luck. She let out a sigh just as Summer came up from behind her.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine, just disappointed that Danny's not here."

"Where is he anyway?" Summer asked as she looked for the trio.

"His parents apparently surprised him with a trip to Florida for a few weeks I think he said. So he went," she said while she still scanned the crowd.

Summer knew that her best friend wasn't all too disappointed in Danny's sudden leave but rather more disappointed in not seeing Alex here. However Summer couldn't help but wonder why Marissa would lie about being disappointed with the lack of a certain blonde haired girl.

"Where's Seth, how come he's not here yet?"

"Oh boy wonder, he said he wanted to come with Ryan and Alex, to catch up on a few things."

"So Alex is coming?" Marissa turned and asked Summer. Summer just nodded in response.

Marissa grinned, "Good, I'll have someone to dance with now." All summer could do was laugh just as the three arrived.

"Alright!" Seth said as he smacked his hands together, "Take it like a man Alex! You can do it!" he added then roughly patted the blonde's back.

"Remember your DA man! Well DA women!" he yelled.

"Uh, thanks Seth, I guess," Alex said slightly confused.

"That's what I'm here for!" he shouted over the loud music while pushing his way through the crowd and over to Summer.

"Remember, you're doing this so you can protect her, no running away, no matter what happens," Ryan said trying to easy his friend.

"I know," she said as they started to make their way toward the rest of the group.

"Well it's about time you guys. You took forever," Summer informed them.

"Yeah sorry about that," Ryan apologized.

Just then the dj started to play "Sexy Bitch" and the crowd hollered and cheered in response. Next there was an explosion of green light that turned into streaming red lights. Then another explosion of light but this time all different kinds of colored lights started to dance across and around the dance floor. It looked very much like a rave. Alex was in awe at the sight. She never witnessed anything like this at a school dance. It just amazed her that Marissa somehow pulled off a mini rave at her school. The girl did never cease to amaze Alex when the two went out.

Before Alex knew it she was being dragged out onto the dance floor and when she looked to see who had dragged her out she was surprised to see it was Marissa. They pushed and maneuvered their way through the crowd of dancing bodies. Then Marissa looked at Alex and smiled before starting to dance with her. Alex froze at first being memorized by Marissa's movements. She had forgotten how well the tall brunette could move her body, the way the girl's hips swayed to the beat of the music drove Alex crazy. Marissa could see this in the blonde's eyes which only made her lessen the gap between them. Their lips were now only inches apart. Alex could feel the shorter girl's hot breath on her lips which made it oh so hard for her not to kiss them. A hypnotized Alex let her hand's slid down Marissa slim body down to her waist. Marissa then wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as they both began to dance in sync with each other. Their eyes that burned with desire and a bit of lust were focused only on each other's until the brunette suddenly turned her back toward Alex.

"Oh man, the way she's looking at me, I haven't seen that in a long time. I've missed that," Marissa thought as she turned.

Alex pulled Marissa closer to herself leaving no space between them as the girl in front of her began to grind into her groin. They danced just like this with Alex's hands on Marissa's waist while everyone cheered and hollered at them. All eyes were on them until the song ended and Alex was brought back to reality.

"Why is she doing this. Why is she playing with my emotions," she thought before telling the girl she just danced with that she needed to use the rest room. Marissa knew Alex wasn't ok but also knew that when the blonde gets like this she needs a little space so she didn't go after her. Instead she made her way toward Seth and Summer who seemed to be having yet another fight.

"You so were checking her out!" Summer yelled angrily before grabbing Marissa.

"Coop, I need air," she said still pulling her friend.

"Summeeerrr!" Seth groaned as he tilted his head back.

"Ugh, Cohen! That boy drives me crazy," Summer yelled while Marissa tried to calm her down.

"Having boy trouble I see," a voice said from the shadows. The two girls turned their head in the direction where the voice came from but they didn't see anyone.

"You know it's not safe for pretty girlssss like you to be out by your lonesome," the man slowly appeared out from the shadow with his hands in his pockets and his chin down on his chest. The man's eyes stared down the girls as if they were his prey.

"Come on Sum, it's time we went back inside," Marissa said but before they could even move the man was suddenly in back of them, blocking the door to the school. The two girls were shocked at how fast he moved as if he was some sort of creature. He slowly began to walk towards them with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I bet you girls taste soo good." He licked his lips and went to lunge at them but was kicked in the face by a yellow blur.

"What the..?" he asked in shock and looked up to see another women standing before him.

"I think it's about time you leave," Alex said while in her fight stance.

"What are you my mother? Oh right you can't be. I killed her. HA!" he began to laugh.

"And thank god I'm not," she said as she got closer to him. Marissa and Summer were paralyzed with fear. No matter what they did they just couldn't seem to move. The man smiled again and sniffed the air.

"Ahh, you must be the one my master sent me to kill. You smell so much more taster then those two," he hissed.

Upon hearing this made Alex's blood boil which made charged toward the creature before quietly saying, "You're going down."

"Alex! No!" cried Marissa.

He stepped to the side while she took a swing at him but then she caught him off guard and used her fist and plunged it into his stomach. The guy came crashing down onto the cold concrete. He stood up slowly and brushed himself off before he drove his fist into Alex's stomach, which caused her to grab her stomach in pain. A guy came out of the school for a smoke when he noticed the two people fighting and ran back into the school to tell everyone.

"Great just what I need, a whole crowd to protect," she out loud as she got to her feet.

Seth still inside noticed the large amount of people leaving out the side door of the gym. He had no idea what was going on and was trying to find Summer when he spotted Ryan.

"Ryan! What's going on?" Seth asked confused.

"There's a fight going on between Alex and some guy!" Ryan yelled over the crowd while walking backwards.

"Aw crap, we have to break it up before she gets hurt," Seth said worriedly.

"Well it's not Alex you should be worried about," he said as he ran off with Seth following behind him.

"Ryan!" Alex yelled upon seeing him. "Get them out of here!" Alex yelled again before getting violently smacked in the head with a left hook.

By now Alex had a black eye, deep cuts above her eyebrows that blood spilled out of and a few more cuts on her stomach from when the vampire clawed at her stomach. The vampire wasn't in good shape either. He was bleeding from the head with deep cuts, had two nasty gashes by his eyes. Ryan somehow managed to get Summer and a screaming Marissa out of harm's way. As well has getting the small crowd and other people back into the school while the teacher tried their best to keep students in and try to get out so they could stop the fight. Once his job was done he ran back out and threw Alex the stake. She caught it just in time as the creature leaped into the air and was met by Alex's wooden stake. It was over. He was finally dead. Alex then fell to the floor as Ryan ran to her side.

"Alex!" he screamed, but she didn't move.

"She'll be fine. Take her home and let her rest but be sure to feed her. She will very hungry when she awakes," A tall, cloaked man said.

"You see this fight took a lot out of her and her new body, which she isn't used to yet. When she awakes come find me Ryan I have much to teach you guys, that is if you still want to protect your friends," and without a trace he was gone.


End file.
